How To Get Your Friends Together
by PinguThePenguin
Summary: Full title: How To Get Your Friends Together Through Note-Passing and All-Dialogue Conversations! James, Lily and Peter find out about Sirius and Remus' feelings for each other and create a plan to get them together! RLSB, JPLE.
1. Chapter 1: It all began with boredom

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's contents.

**Author's Note: **I started writing this out of boredom in class. 'Nuff said. I think I write these strangely because It's going to be Notes and All-Dialogue conversations. The dialogue is written the same why the Handwriting is. With different font type stuff except they have quotation marks around the words. You may not like it, but that's the way I write it. So either don't read, or deal with it. Another thing, NO FLAMES, PLEASE!

**Handwriting/Speaking Legend:**

Sirius – Normal

Remus – _Italicized_

James – **Bold**

Peter – Underlined

_**Chapter One: It All Began With Boredom**_

**Are you guys as bored as I am?**

Yes.

Yes.

_Kind of. Even I have to admit taking notes in History of Magic isn't worth it._

**Wait! You're not taking notes?**

_No. I'll just tell Lily I wasn't feeling well and get them off her later. I'm too tired to make an effort at taking them myself._

**Wow, Moony! I'm so proud!**

Remy, if you're tired, why don't you take a nap until class ends?

Yeah. You look downright exhausted!

_Well… I guess it wouldn't be such a bad idea… Promise to wake me up when class ends?_

Of course!

**We would have to, wouldn't we?**

_Well, just make sur_

Aww… He fell asleep before he could finish writing!

**Wow, he must be really tired.**

Why, though? Has he not been getting enough sleep?

I wouldn't know. Let's just change the subject and we'll ask him about it later.

**Hmm… Alright. What do you want to talk about?**

Something more exciting than Goblin Rebellions, for sure.

… **Padfoot?**

Yes, Prongsie?

**Why are you doing that?**

What?

**That! You're basically feeling up Moony's hair!**

Yeah, and you have this dreamy, far-off look on your face.

**Oh! That! Umm… no reason. It's just… his hair is really soft. I didn't even realize I was doing it until you brought it up.**

…

**Uh-huh… Anyway, what were we talking about before we got off track?**

Finding something to talk about.

**Right! Now what should it be…**

Hmm…

Hmm…

HEY! Who's up for a prank on good old Snivelly?

Good idea!

**I always knew there was a reason I chose you as my best friend, Pads! What do you have in mind?**

How about this spell Moony found in the Library that makes you temporarily blind? It lasts for about two to three minutes.

Hmm…

**Any way we can make it last longer than that?**

I don't know. If there is, Moony never told me.

**Well then, I guess it'll just have to do for now.**

I think it's fine. 

**Of course you do Wormtail. -.-**

Well, I do too.

**WHAT?**

Yeah. I mean, think about it. We can't get in trouble because the Full Moon's too close for us to risk it, and, knowing McGonagall, the longer we make the spell last, the more detention we get.

…

…

What?

**That was so… what's the word?**

I don't know. Only Moony could remember big words.

**It was so… It was so…**

Logical?

**YES! Wait… How did you know that word?**

I think Moony's rubbing off on him.

What? That's not it. I'm just… getting smarter, that's all.

**Yeah. Because you're hanging out with Moony too much. **

Haha! Good one, Prongs! XD

Whatever. Are we gonna pull this prank, or what?

**Oh! Right! Of course we are! Why would we not? If we don't pull a prank soon, people are gonna think we've gone soft!**

YAY!

'Yay', what? 'Yay, people are gonna think we've gone soft', or 'Yay, we're gonna pull the prank'?

The prank part.

**Awesome! So, when are we gonna pull it? Now?**

Well, I can't really remember the spell, sooooo it would have to be sometime I can ask Moony what it was.

**Well that sucks.**

Big time.

I wish Moony was awake. With all his intelligence and sarcastic remarks. It's just not the same without them.

…**.Ok….**

_That was really random, Padfoot._

MOONY! YOU'RE AWAKE! XD

_No Pads. I'm sleep-writing. -.-_

Ah, how I've missed that. :)

**It's great to have you back, Moons!**

_I was only gone for about twenty minutes. _

**Exactly! Twenty minutes out of the twenty minutes left in class! **

Really? Class is over?

**In about five…**

Four…

_Three…_

Two…

**One!**

* * *

><p>The bell rang and students, including the Marauders, gathered their things and filed out of the classroom.<p>

* * *

><p>"What class do we have next, Moon-pie?"<p>

"_Moon-pie?"_

"Yep! Now, what class?"

"_Well, you and I have Care of Magical Creatures."_

"**Well, me and worms have Divination. I guess we'll see you later?"**

"I guess so."

"Well then bye!"

"**See you at lunch!" **

"_Bye!"_

"Bye!"

_**REVIEW! XD**_


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicions Growing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's contents.

**Author's Note: **These do not take long to write AT. ALL. I don't know why people don't write these more often. I takes maybe an hour to write one chapter! Anyway, here's the next chapter!

**Handwriting/Speaking Legend:**

Sirius – Normal

Remus – _Italicized_

James – **Bold**

Peter – Underlined

Lily – _**Bold Italicized**_

_**Chapter Two: Suspicions Growing**_

**Have you noticed Padfoot has been acting weird lately?**

Weirder than normal?

**No, I mean, acting weird around Moony.**

What do you mean?

**Ugh. You know, he's always talking about Moony and bringing him up in conversations that don't even have to do with him. The way he stares at him when he's taking notes. Or what about the way he's way too over-protective for his own good. I'm telling you, it's strange! It's not like him at all.**

… I don't follow.

**ARG! I'M SAYING PADFOOT MIGHT LIKE MOONY!**

WHAT? That's ridiculous! What would give you that idea! Padfoot's straight, as is Moony. They're not gay… Are they?

**That's what I'm thinking, but then again, I'm not sure. You know who we should ask?**

Who?

**Lily! **

Why?

**Because she's a woman! That means she's bound to have 'Women's Intuition'. Plus she's bloody brilliant anyway, so no matter what, she should know for sure!**

Well when you put it that way…

**HEY EVANS! I have a question!**

_**Not now, Potter! Can't you see I'm trying to listen to the teacher?**_

**Evans, you don't need to pay attention. You're smart enough as it is.**

_**Ugh. Fine. What do you want?**_

Umm, James, are you sure about this? I mean, if they really are… what we think they are… do we really want to just blab it to Evans like this?

_**What's he talking about, Potter?**_

**Well, that's what I needed to ask you. Have you noticed Sirius has…**

_**Has what, Potter?**_

**Has, umm, been acting a little… strange lately?**

_**Oh my God. Are you telling me you're just now noticing his feelings for Remus?**_

**WHAT?**

WHAT?

_**Honestly. You'd think as his best friends, you'd notice faster than I would. You share a room with him, for God's sake!**_

**So, I was right? Sirius likes Remus?**

_**As much as I hate to admit it, yes. You were right.**_

**YES! AWESOME!**

Wow. I don't know which I should be more shocked about. Padfoot liking Moony, or Evans admitting Prongs was right.

_**Wait. You keep saying 'Sirius likes Remus'. I should let you know, there are two things wrong with that statement.**_

**Oh, really?**

_**Yes.**_

**Enlighten us, Evans.**

_**First of all, you should say 'Sirius and Remus like each other.' **_

Really?

**Remus likes him back?**

_**Let me finish! **_

**Sorry. **

Sorry.

_**Good. Now, as I was saying. The second thing wrong with it, is that they don't just 'like' each other. They're in love.**_

Love?

**Don't you think that's a little far-fetched?**

_**Not at all. Don't question the 'Women's Intuition', Potter. It could get you into trouble one day.**_

**Right. But, really? Love?**

_**Just watch them a little bit closer for the next few days and you'll see what I mean. **_

**But-**

_**That's enough, Potter. I've answered your question, and told you all I know. Now you figure out everything else for yourselves.**_

Wow. This is all so out of the blue.

**I know. But then again, looking back on all those years, it does seem kind of obvious.**

Yeah.

**Like today! He was running his hand around in Moony's hair while he slept. Then, when we asked why he was doing it, he started stuttering and made up some lame, stupid excuse.**

Wow. We must be very… what's the word?

_**Oblivious?**_

Yes! That's it! Thanks, Evans! Wait- EVANS!

**EVANS! You're back! Finally giving in to my charms, I see?**

_**Not even in your dreams, Potter. I just couldn't miss the opportunity to call you and Pettigrew oblivious. **_

**Well, the point is, you're talking to us and that's all that matters.**

… **Evans?**

She left, Prongs. 

**But- but I didn't get a chance to ask her out!**

_**I thought I'd save you and myself the trouble. I will never go out with you, Potter.**_

**Aww, come on, Evans! What do you want me to do? I'll do anything if it means getting a date with you!**

…_**Well…**_

Oh. My. God.

**You're actually thinking about it, Evans? :D**

_**Yes. I have and I've come down to three conditions.**_

**Anything!**

_**Well, Condition number one: you have to start calling me Lily. Not Evans, Lily.**_

**Right. Lily. Got it. Next?**

_**Condition Number Two: You have to stop being so mean to Snape. I know he can sometimes be a real jerk, but doing those things makes you just as bad as him.**_

**Well… ok, fine. I'll leave him alone.**

_**Good. And last, but not least, Condition Number Three: Get Remus and Black together.**_

What?

**You mean… together as in… snogging and stuff?**

_**Yes, Potter. That's exactly what I mean.**_

**But… why would you want us to do that?**

_**Because, Remus is a good person, and as much as I hate to admit it, Black makes him happy. They deserve each other. **_

But… if we get them together, knowing Sirius, they'll probably end up snogging all over the place!

_**Maybe, but you're their friends and you should be willing to except that and learn to deal with it. Plus, James said he would do anything to get a date with me, so he has to do it!**_

**Di- did you just call me… James?**

Holy Crap!

_**Well, James I thought it would have been common sense. You're calling me Lily now, so it's only fair that I call you James now. **_

**Wow…**

Prongs! You're drooling!

_**Eww. That's disgusting, James.**_

Oh God, he's drooling even more now! I think it's because you keep calling him by his first name Ev-Lily.

_**Oh. Well, when he pops out of Potter-Land, tell me, because he never swore to agree with my conditions.**_

Right. 

James…

James.

James!

JAMES FREAKING POTTER!

**Huh! What?**

Thank you. Now stay awake. EV-LILY! HE'S BACK!

_**Good. James, do you swear to except these terms and conditions in which I have submitted to you?**_

**YES! So you'll go out with me now?**

_**No.**_

**WHAT?**

D:

_**I'm not going out with you until Remus and Black are happily together. Then and only then.**_

**But… how will I get them together? I'm not good with that kind of stuff.**

Would you be able to help us, Lily?

_**Of course I would! I'm the one that suggested we get them together in the first place, wasn't I?**_

**Oh. Right.**

_**Exactly. All you had to do was ask.**_

Oh! That's the bell! Class is over you guys!

* * *

><p>Lily, James, and Peter all grabbed their things and prepared to leave.<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>So, when are we going to start planning on how to get them together?"<strong>

"_**I don't know, but it has to be soon. I don't know if I can stand them being so painfully clueless for much longer."**_

"_Who's painfully clueless?"_

"Ahh! Padfoot! Moony!"

"Yep. Those are our names, don't wear them out."

"**How did you get here so fast?"**

"We finished our class assignment early and we can't hear the bell from out there, so we got out as fast as we could."

"_**Of course you would do something like that, Black."**_

"_Woah, Lily, I didn't even see you there."_

"**Oh! That reminds me, you guys! I have to tell you something!"**

"_What?"_

"Spit it out, man!"

"**I can't tell you here. I'll tell you when we're in private."**

"Hey guys? I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah. As much as I enjoy our little reunions like this, I want food."

"_Well, I think I'm gonna skip this one. I feel bloody terrible."_

"Really? Is it because of the… you-know-what coming up?"

"_I think so, yes."_

"Do you want me to keep you company? I can get something from the kitchens later."

"_Pads, you need to eat. Don't worry about me."_

"Are you sure?"

"_Positive."_

"Well… ok."

"**Alright then. Now that that's cleared up, let's go! Are you gonna sit with us, Lily?"**

"LILY?"

"_**Sure James. Why not?"**_

"_JAMES?"_

"Wormtail, what exactly happened while we were gone?"

"I don't think I should get into that right now. It's a bloody long story."

_**REVIEW! XD**_


	3. Chapter 3: Part 1 of Plan A Unfolds

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Zip. Zero. Zilch. Nada. Thanks for making me write this and remind me of that fact. T.T

**Author's Note: **Chapter 3! Awesome right? Anyway, sorry I suck so bad at dialogue. Thanks for bearing with me and reading this, though! :D

**Handwriting/Speaking Legend:**

Sirius – Normal

Remus – _Italicized_

James – **Bold**

Peter – Underlined

Lily – _**Bold Italicized**_

_**Chapter 3: Part one of Plan A unfolds**_

Before class started, James, Lily, and Peter went over their master plan that was about to unfurl.

* * *

><p><span>"So… what part do I play in this, again?"<span>

"**Ugh! We've been over this about five times, Wormtail! You, me and Lily all have to get Sirius to confess that he's in love with Remus so that we know for sure. You play 'The Yes Man' role. You agree to whatever Lily and I say."**

"In this part and the next part?"

"**Yes."**

"_**But don't tell either of them about the plan. They can't, and I mean CAN'T, under any circumstances, know about the plan. Got it you two?"**_

"Yes."

"**Aye aye, Lily!"**

"_**Good. Now remember James, I'm the bad cop, you're the good cop. Square?"**_

"**With all even sides!"**

"_**Alright then. Let's go."**_

* * *

><p><em><em>The three made their way into the classroom, purposely taking seats around Sirius so the note-passing could go off unnoticed by the teacher. Luckily Remus wasn't in this class with them so they could do this without him getting suspicious.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Sirius.<strong>

Hey Padfoot.

_**Black.**_

Umm… hi guys. What's up?

_**Cut the small talk Black, we know your secret!**_

Yeah!

What? What secret?

_**You know what secret! The only one you have that's so painfully obvious!**_

**Sirius, if you just come out and confess, Lily might stop being so mean. So why don't you just admit it.**

But I- I- Oh fine! I confess! I'm the one who ate James' stash of Sugar Quills! But you can't blame me, can you? He just left them sitting out on his bed and I was so hungry and lazy and they were so tempting and sugary!

**You were the one who ate those? You told me that an owl swooped in and took each Sugar Quill one by one!**

Yeah!

I SAID I WAS SORRY!

_**You actually believed that, James?**_

**It seemed like a logical explanation at the time.**

Yeah!

What's with you two calling each other by your first names, all of a sudden?

Yeah! Wait- wrong person.

What?

_**Alright, let's get back on track here! That's not the secret we were talking about Black!**_

Yeah!

Well then what secret are you talking about?

**Come on, Pads. Do we really have to say it?**

Yes. Mostly because I have no idea what the crap you're talking about!

**Really?**

Yes.

**Reeeeaaaallllyyy?**

Yes!

**Are you sure about that?**

Yes!

**Positively sure?**

YES! NOW FREAKING TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU CRAZY PEOPLE ARE TALKING ABOUT!

**You really do-**

Evans. Shut him up.

_**Shut it, James.**_

Yeah!

**Sorry, Lily.**

Yeah!

I still find the whole 'first name' thing weird.

Ye- dang it!

_**Nobody cares, Black.**_

Yeah! 

_**BE QUIET, PETTIGREW!**_

Ye- oh ok.

_**Thank you. Now, where were we?**_

Telling me what secret of mine you think you know.

_**Oh yeah. We know, Black, so don't try to deny it!**_

Know what?

_**That you're in love with Remus!**_

WHAT? YOU THINK I'M WHAT?

_**We don't think! We know!**_

But that's- that's-

**It's ok, Padfoot, you can admit it. We don't care, right Wormtail?**

If I say something, will Lily yell at me again?

**I'm sure she won't.**

Ok. Then, yeah. We don't care, Pads.

_**Yeah! So just spill!**_

I have nothing to 'spill', as you so kindly put it, Evans. I'm not in love with Moony! Where did that even come from?

_**It doesn't matter! Just say you're in love with Remus!**_

**Lily, calm down. No need to be so hard on the guy. He's in love with one of his best friends. Don't you think that would be kind of hard to admit?**

I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH REMUS!

_**Oh? Then how did we get proof that you are!**_

You have proof?

**Yep!**

Yeah!

What is this proof? Name one reason why you think I'm in love with Remus!

_**You stare at him whenever you get the chance.**_

Yeah!

… That proves nothing.

_**Oh, well do these prove something? You're always around him, even when it's not necessary. And when you're not with him, you absolutely need to know where he is or else you start freaking out.**_

**Whenever you look at him, your face either gets this dreamy, spaced-out look, or lights up like a kid in a candy store.**

_**Whenever he's gone from classes, you're gone from classes so you can be with him.**_

**You're way too over-protective. You hex anyone that even mildly looks interested in him, and when he tells you to stop, you apologize and say that those people don't deserve him.**

_**Including me! **_

Yeah. Sorry about that…

**You know his schedule better than he does.**

_**You're always trying to make him laugh, and I've seen you get mad when someone else makes him laugh. **_

**If he's mad at you, whatever the reason, you sulk for hours and beg him for forgiveness.**

_**You are CONSTANTLY flirting with him.**_

**And last, but not least, you moan his name in your sleep.**

… I'm sorry. What?

**You heard me! Every night it's, "Remus… Oh Remus… Oh yes!" Don't think I can't hear you!**

Yeah! 

Oh my god… I think you're right… I IN LOVE WITH REMUS!

_**Wow. Glad you're finally catching on. -.-**_

Oh my god, you guys, I'm in love with Remus!

**Yes, we've just established that.**

Yeah!

**Worm, we got him to admit it. You can shut up now. -.-**

Yea- oh. Ok.

Oh god! Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh GOD! Why did it have to be Remus? Why poor, sweet, innocent, little Remus?

_**Our thoughts exactly. When you get together, you'll have tainted his pure thoughts completely.**_

Why my best friend? Why my best friend who just happens to be MALE!

**Pads! Just calm down, alright! It's fine!**

No it's not! It's worse than fine! It's terrible!

_**How can you say it's terrible? Love is a beautiful and natural thing.**_

Not when it's with your best friend who's a boy AND a werewolf!

_**What?**_

Uh-oh.

**DAMMIT SIRIUS BLACK!**

I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say it! It just slipped out!

**Like HELL it just slipped out! I don't care if it was an accident or not! You just gave away Remus' biggest secret!**

I'm sorry! You think I'm not upset with myself already? He's going to kill me when he finds out I told and he'll never forgive me because he'll think he can't ever trust me again, which means he'll never love me back and I'll live my life cold and alone while he-

_**Black!**_

… What?

_**Why would he kill you if he knew you told me? Does he actually believe I won't except him and that I'll tell everyone I know so he'll get kicked out of the school?**_

**Unfortunately, yes.**

He thought that of us too when we confronted him about it in second year.

Yeah. The poor thing was scared out of his mind. We had to magically seal the dormitory door shut and take his wand away to keep him from running off.

_**Well, I guess I can understand that. Most werewolves don't have a lot of friends, do they?**_

Sadly and regretfully, no.

_**That's so sad. I had no idea. I feel terrible.**_

So… you're not going to tell, are you?

_**Of course not!**_

**Phew! Good! Thanks, Lily.**

Yeah. Thanks, Evans.

Thanks.

_**You're welcome. Now back to the matter at hand. What does Remus being a werewolf have to do with you being in love with him?**_

**Yes. I was wondering that myself.**

Well… it's just that… If I ever tell him how I feel and he were to love me back, which I highly doubt will happen, then, knowing Remus, he would always be with me thinking that he doesn't deserve me, but that's not true! It's me that doesn't deserve him. He deserves so much more than me. He deserves someone that would never make him angry and never blab his secrets like I just did. He deserves someone who can help cure his condition, and are smart enough to do that. Let's just face it. He deserves someone way better than me. Granted, if he did find someone like this, then I would be extremely jealous for the rest of eternity, but that wouldn't matter. All that would matter, is that he was happy. I just have to get over the fact that I'm not the person that will make that happen.

… **Wow, Pads. That was so…**

_**That's so sweet, Sirius.**_

What? Did you… did you just call me Sirius?

Hell has now frozen over.

**Why would you do that, Lily?**

_**Well, the only reason I called him 'Black' before, was for the same reason I called you 'Potter'. I thought he was a maniacal, egotistical, prat who had a black hole for a heart and a peanut for a brain.**_

Jeez. You think so highly of me. -.-

_**But after hearing that speech, knowing you actually aren't kidding or being sarcastic, really changed that view of you.**_

**Would it help my chances with you if I gave a speech like that?**

_**Maybe. If it's out of the blue and totally romantic.**_

**Right! Gotta write that down for future reference!**

Ahem! Can we continue this conversation, please?

_**Oh right! Anyway, Sirius-**_

I'm never gonna get used to that. Does this mean I have to start calling you Lily?

_**I would appreciate that, yes.**_

Damn. That's gonna take a lot of getting used to.

_**Yeah well, deal with it. Anyhow Sirius, you can't tell yourself things like that. You and Remus both deserve each other. No matter what one of you is, or who one of you are. You both make each other happy and that's what counts.**_

But I couldn't make him as happy as someone else could.

**Are you kidding me, Pads? I've never seen him as happy as he is when he's around you!**

… Really?

**Absolutely! Whenever you're around, he gets this smile on his face that I've only seen him give to you!**

So… you think he might… love me back?

**Padfoot, I'm sure of it.**

Wow… thanks for the advice, you guys! Once class is over, you're all getting hugs!

Well, we can now see what the emotion 'Love' does to the human brain.

_**You're welcome, Sirius.**_

**Hey, guys! Class is over now! Yippie!**

* * *

><p>Indeed the bell had rung, and before James, Lily, and Peter could even grab their stuff, Sirius pulled them into a bone crushing group hug.<p>

* * *

><p>"You didn't think I was kidding about the hugs, did you?"<p>

"_**Actually, yes we did."**_

"Wow. That just proves how much you three know me."

_**REVIEW! XD**_


	4. Chapter 4: Part 2 of Plan A Unfolds

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing. If I did, the only person in the books that would have died is Cedric.

**Author's Note: **Chapter 4! I don't know if I told you this before, but the only reason I'm writing this is because I had writers block on 'Savior of the Seas' and I heard that when you have writers block, you can just work on something else, so that's exactly what I'm doing! :D So don't think I've given up on 'Savior of the Seas'! That's my first FanFiction! I'm not going to stop writing it halfway through the story!

P.S. This is my favorite chapter because Remus is in it the whole time and due to the plot, I don't get to write Remus much lines in the other chapters.

**Handwriting/Speaking Legend:**

Sirius – Normal

Remus – _Italicized_

James – **Bold**

Peter – Underlined

Lily – _**Bold Italicized**_

_**Chapter 4: Part 2 of Plan A Unfolds  
><strong>_

The next class that day did not contain Sirius, so the James, Lily, and Peter all went over Part 2 of the plan outside the doors of the classroom.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Yes, Peter, you're still 'The Yes Man'! Jeez. Do I have to repeat everything to you?"<strong>

"Sorry. I have short-term memory loss."

"**How can you have short-term memory loss if you remember what short-term memory loss is, hmm?"**

'I- I- I- Stop confusing me!"

"_**Come on you two, get serious! We can't afford to mess this up! We're so close to getting them together! All we have to do is get Remus to admit he's in love with Sirius and then, once he does, we just sit back, relax, and watch them confess their undying love to each other."**_

"Are they gonna start snogging?"

"**If Sirius is involved, probably."**

"Eww… This plans starting to make me a little uncomfortable."

"**Nobody cares."**

"_**James, don't be so mean to Peter."**_

"**Sorry."**

"_**Anyway, back to the plan. Does everyone remember their roles?"**_

"**Yup! Peter's 'The Yes Man' and I'm the 'Good Cop'."**

"_**Actually, James… do you think we could switch roles for this part of the plan? I don't think I can stand to be mean to Remus after I just found out about his… you know…"**_

"**Furry-Little-Problem?"**

"_**Is that what you call it?"**_

"**Yep. Sirius came up with it. It makes it sound like he has a badly behaved rabbit at home."**

"_**Well, that's Sirius for you. So can we switch roles?"**_

"**Sure." **

"_**Thanks. Now let's get inside before we're late!"**_

"Right!"

* * *

><p>The three walked into the classroom and did the same thing they had done with Sirius. They sat in the chairs around him so they could pass the notes easier.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Good afternoon, Remus.<strong>_

_Lily? Why are you, of all people, passing notes? _

**She's not the only one passing notes!**

Yeah! We're here too!

_Ok, what do you people want? I know Lily wouldn't willingly pass notes in class unless it was about something deathly important._

**Remus! We know your secret!**

… _James. I have no clue what you're talking about. Could you be a little bit more specific?_

**I don't think I have to! You should know what secret we're talking about!**

_No, I don't actually. _

**Well then guess! It makes things more fun!**

_Why can't you just tell me what it is?_

_**Yes James. I really don't think-**_

**No! I'm the 'Bad Cop' here, so I decide what goes down! Now guess what secret it is!**

_Fine. Let's see… did you find out that I'm the one the accidentally set Peter's owl free?_

THAT WAS YOU?

_Hmm… guess not. Sorry._

Because of you, I'll never see poor Timmy again!

_I said I was sorry._

_**Wait, you named your owl Timmy?**_

Yes. What's wrong with that?

_**Well it's just that… that's a stupid name for an owl.**_

**Can't argue with that.**

_Have to agree._

Hey! I'll have you know, that owl was named after my father!

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, Rem, keep guessing!**

_Hmm… _

_**I still don't understand why you won't just tell-**_

**Shh!**

_Umm… did you find out that I sleep with a stuffed animal?_

Oh my god!

**You sleep with a stuffed animal? XD**

_No- I mean yes- I mean… Only when I have nightmares!_

**Oh man! That's priceless!**

_**James, shut up please. Can we get back to the matter at hand?**_

**Fine. Keep guessing, Moony.**

_I don't think I want to anymore. Every secret I think of turns out to be the wrong secret so I'm basically just blabbing out all my secrets._

**Exactly the point!**

_**James!**_

**Sorry Lily. **

_**Look Remus. I'm just going to come out and say it. We know you're in love with Sirius.**_

_What? W- Why would you think that?_

**Well, for starters, if you didn't love him, you probably wouldn't be blushing like a mad-man.**

Yeah!

_I'm not blushing!_

**Are too!**

_Are not! _

**Are too!**

_Are not! _

**Are too!**

_Are not!_

**Are too!**

_Are n-_

_**Remus! You are blushing! Stop saying you're not because if you looked in a mirror, you'd think you were looking at a tomato with human features.**_

**She's right, Moons.**

Yeah!

_But- But- I don't love Sirius! I don't know why you think that and I don't know where the idea came from, because the subject is really random, but I am NOT in love with Sirius, so just drop it, alright?_

…

…

…

_Thank you._

**... Moony and Padfoot sitting in a tree!**

_James._

**K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

_James._

**First comes love!**

_James shut it._

**Then comes marriage!**

_James I'm warning you._

**Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!**

_JAMES POTTER, THAT IS ENOUGH!_

**Ooh, touched a nerve?**

_**James, maybe you should stop pestering him like that.**_

Yeah, Prongs. You know how scary he gets. Look his left eye is twitching!

**No I'm not stopping until he admits it!**

_I'm not admitting anything to you! I have nothing to admit to anyway!_

**Fine. Then I'll just tell McGonagall who it really was that dyed her hair red and gold permanently for a week.**

… _You wouldn't dare!_

**Oh but I would.**

… _FINE! YOU WANT ME TO ADMIT IT! FINE! I LOVE SIRIUS! I, REMUS JOHN LUPIN, AM IN LOVE WITH SIRIUS ORION BLACK! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!_

**Yes. Very.**

_**Oh my god! Remus! Are you crying?**_

**What?**

_Of course I'm crying! I cry every time I think about being in love with him! _

**Oh jeez, Rem. I never meant to make you cry.**

Yeah.

_**Why do you cry every time you think about it?**_

_Because! He'll never love me back! He's straight and you know it! Plus, he's my best friend! How do you think that would work out in the end? If I told him things would get all awkward between us and our friendship would be completely ruined! I can't let that happen! I don't want to lose him over this! It's just so unfair that I not only have to be gay, but I have to be in love with my best friend! _

_**Plus the whole werewolf thing.**_

_Exactly! Wait- oh god! How do you know about that?_

_**Relax Remus. I don't care about it. I'm not going to tell anyone. **_

_You- You really don't care?_

**Remus. When are you going to learn that not everyone hates werewolves.**

_I need to see it to believe it._

Guys. We're kind of getting off track.

_**We know. But are you feeling better now, Remus? **_

_I'm still sniffling a bit, but other than that, yeah. I'm ok._

_**Good. Just be happy you admitted it. Because now we can give you advice if you need it.**_

_Yeah… I guess… How did you know, anyway?_

**We could just tell. It's obvious.**

_**Yeah. You're always smiling when he's around.**_

**You blush at the slightest touch.**

_**Things like that.**_

_It's really that obvious?_

**Afraid so.**

Yeah.

_Oh god! If it's that obvious then that means Sirius must know, doesn't it?_

_**I wouldn't count on it.**_

**Yeah. You know how oblivious to the obvious he is.**

_Maybe… but still-_

_**Remus. Stop worrying about it. He doesn't know. If he did, I'm sure he would have talked to you about it by now. Don't you think?**_

_I guess…_

**Well good! Now that's all cleared up!**

_**But Remus… I just have to ask… why Sirius, of all people?**_

_Well… I guess the answer to that question is… Why not Sirius? He's amazing. Looks and personality, both! The way he's always there for me when I need him most. Whenever I'm in the hospital wing after a transformation, I always wake up to him smiling down at me. And he always knows exactly what to say to make me feel better. And his looks? He's absolutely gorgeous! His soft, silky black hair always falls onto his eyes which are the darkest, stormy blue I've ever seen. And… well, I would go on, but I don't think you'd want to hear it. But none of it matters anyway, because he'll never love me back._

**Oh please. He wants to shag you senseless. How have you not noticed?**

_H-he wants to… what?_

_**Aww, you're blushing again!**_

**Just listen to me Moony. I know for sure he loves you back.**

… _Really?_

**Yep! Trust me!**

_Well… I guess I'll take your word for it then. Thanks. Admitting it really helped._

_**You're welcome, Remus.**_

**Anytime, Moons.**

For sure!

* * *

><p>Then the bell rang and James, Lily and Peter told Remus goodbye as he was about to head off to the library.<p>

_**REVIEW! XD**_


	5. Chapter 5: Activate Plan B

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing. At. All.

**Author's Note: **THE LAST CHAPTER! Oh my god, thanks to all who choose to review and favorite the story! :D

**Handwriting/Speaking Legend:**

Sirius – Normal

Remus – _Italicized_

James – **Bold**

Peter – Underlined

Lily – _**Bold Italicized**_

_**Chapter 5: Activate Plan B**_

It had been a week since they had pulled their ultimate matchmaking scheme. A week full of Remus and Sirius avoiding each other nonstop. James, Lily, and Peter where all frustrated beyond belief.

* * *

><p>"<strong>This is so infuriating! They were supposed to become closer, not drift further apart! This is terrible!"<strong>

"_**We know, James. You've already said that."**_

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?"

"**What do you mean, 'What are we supposed to do now'? Isn't it obvious?"**

"Obviously not."

"**Ugh! We have to initiate Plan B!"**

"_**James, do we even have a Plan B?"**_

"Yeah! I don't remember making a Plan B!"

"**That's because I came up with it on my own!"**

"_**Well then what is it?"**_

"**Simple. We lock them in a broom closet until they start snogging."**

"That's such a stupid and cliché plan… It HAS to work!"

"_**Don't you think that's going a little overboard? I mean, they must have been avoiding each other for a reason. You think maybe you should just let them handle this on their own time?"**_

"**Hell no! If we do that, then they'll never get together! And if they never get together, then I never get my date with you! We're doing this! Come on!"**

* * *

><p>So they set to activate Plan B and kidnapped both Remus and Sirius and shoved them in broom closet.<p>

* * *

><p>"JAMES! PETER! LILY! LET US OUT RIGHT NOW!"<p>

"_It's no use, Sirius. Banging on the door and shouting won't make them open it."_

"Well they should! I can't believe they took our freaking wands and locked us in a freaking broom closet! It makes me so… so…"

"_Mad? Angry? Upset? Infuriated? Stop me if you find one you like."_

"I rather liked the word upset. Not too complicated to say and yet expresses so much emotion!"

"_Sirius?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Shut up."_

"Ok."

"… _Sirius?"_

"Yes, Remy?"

"… _Why have you been avoiding me? Have I done something wrong? Whatever it was, I'm sorry!"_

" What? No, Remy! You didn't do anything wrong! I just…"

"_Just what? What 's up with you lately Sirius?"_

"I just… needed some time to myself lately…"

"_But why? Siri… you know you can tell me anything… don't you?"_

"Of course! I know that! But… It's just something I'm not ready to tell you yet. You know?"

"_Yeah. I suppose…"_

"Well… what do you want to do while we're in here? I mean, they'll have to let us out sometime, right?"

"_Hopefully, with Lily helping, they won't keep us in here long."_

"Probably not."

"_Plus, there has to be a reason they put us in here. I mean, why would they just randomly kidnap us and lock us in a closet?"_

"Remus. This is James we're talking about here. He would do something like that."

"_Yeah, I know. But still, why would Lily be helping them? She wouldn't be helping if it was a prank."_

"Oh yeah. I guess you're right."

"_Now what would they want us to do?"_

"I have no id- Oh crap."

"_What is it, Siri?"_

"I think I know why they locked us in here."

"_Really? Why?"_

"Umm… I don't think you'll like it very much…"

"_Why wouldn't I like it? What is it?"_

"Erm… You know what? Never mind. It's nothing. That's not what they want us to do. It was stupid to think that. Now what do you want to do?"

"_Uh-uh! No way! You are NOT getting off that easy! You've been acting weird all week! Just tell me what's wrong! If you don't tell me, I can't help!_

"Well… I don't know how to say it…"

"_Then is it possible for you to show me?"_

"Umm… I guess so…"

"_Well then show me! I want to help!"_

"Ok. But you brought this on yourself…"

"… _Sirius… w-what are you doing? Why are you getting so close to me?"_

"Shh… You wanted me to show you…"

"_Yes, but I didn't mean- OH GOD why is your hand there?"_

"Calm down, Remy. You're fine."

"_Maybe, but this feels really uncom- mmph… mmmm…"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_Oh god… Sirius!"_

"… I love you, Remus."

"… _Really?"_

"Mhm."

"_But… why me?"_

"You mean why not you?"

"_Huh?"_

"I mean, why would I not love you? You're wonderful! You're the nicest person I've ever met. You're witty and clever and you always know just what to say."

"_But, I'm a freak."_

"Remus, you are NOT a freak! You're beautiful!"

"_How can I be beautiful with all these scars?"_

"Don't you see, Moony? That's one of the things that make you beautiful!"

"_How?"_

"They show your bravery. They show that you can go through that awful transformation once a month and still make it out alive! They make you who you are. Without them, you just wouldn't be you."

"_But how on earth am I beautiful?"_

"Well, your hair is really soft and shiny and the fringe flops into your eyes all the time, which is absolutely adorable! And your eyes? They're the prettiest color I've ever seen. They're bright gold and when I look close enough, I can see little flecks of brown and black. And your lips… mmm, I've wanted to kiss those lips for a while now."

"…_R-Really?"_

"And another thing? You're look so cute when you blush."

"_Mmph!"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… _I love you too, Sirius."_

"Hehe, I think I could tell that by now."

"_Just shut up and kiss me again!"_

"Well, if you insist…"

"**VICTORY!"**

"… _Did you hear that?"_

"Yeah. I think it came from outside the door."

"_Wait! Shh… they're still talking!"_

"_**James! Be quiet! They'll hear you!"**_

"**Oh please! They're too busy snogging each other's brains out, they wouldn't even notice if we opened the door and a parade marched in."**

"Actually, we would."

"**Oh! Sirius! Remus! You can hear us?"**

"_**I told you that they would!"**_

"_Yes, we can hear you, obviously! Do you think you could open the door now?"_

"**Do you promise not to kill us when you come out?"**

"Sorry. Don't think I can."

"_Sirius!"_

"Fine. I promise."

"**Ok. There you go… HAHA!"**

"What?"

"**It's just… you and Remus… just came out of the closet! In more ways than one! AHAHAHAHA!"**

"Yeah, haha very funny."

"_Hey, what happened to Peter?"_

"_**He passed out at, 'Oh god… Sirius!'"**_

"_WHAT? You were listening?"_

"**How could we not?"**

"_**Besides, we would never know when to let you out. And I would never know when to do this."**_

"**Mmph!"**

"HOLY CRAP!"

"_Oh. My. God."_

"… **What the hell was that, Lily?"**

"_**Don't you remember our deal? The one that started all this in the first place?"**_

"**Oh yeah! So… we're going out now?"**

"_**Obviously!"**_

"**Right! Now where were we?"**

"_**Right here…"**_

"… Well, I don't know what just happened, but let's go back up to the dorm room. Much more… privacy... up there. Wink, wink."

"_Sirius, you know you're actually supposed to wink, not just say it. Right?"_

"Yeah, but it's more fun to say it. Almost as fun as… other things… we could be doing right now…"

"_Hmhm, yes yes, I can take a hint, Siri. Let's go."_

"Anything for you, baby."

_**REVIEW! XD**_


End file.
